Special Valentine
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Saix asks Xemnas if they could spend Valentine's Day together! Terrible summary, but I hope you all still enjoy the story! XemSai! Rated M just to be safe!


KH – KH

One ordinary Wednesday evening, Xemnas was shifting through some papers at his desk when there was a sudden knock on the door. He looked at the door and took his reading glasses off (yes, Xemnas wears reading glasses). "Come in."

Saïx walked into Xemnas' room and shut the door closed behind him. "Good evening, Xemnas."

"Hello."

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing in particular; just sorting though some things." Xemnas answered and Saïx gave a nod, but didn't say anything. It was quiet for a few minutes before Xemnas spoke up again. "So, is there a reason you stopped by, or did you just come here to see what I was doing?"

Saïx gave a slight smirk. "I was waiting for you to ask that. Actually, there _is_ a reason I stopped by." He said as he sat on the desk, almost right in front of Xemnas.

"Are you… going to tell me what that is?"

"I was thinking… Valentine's Day is in six days."

Xemnas looked at his calendar. "I suppose it is. What about it?"

"Well… we're lovers, aren't we?"

"…You want us to spend Valentine's Day together, don't you?"

"It makes sense."

"Alright. I suppose we could do that. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could go out to a romantic dinner at a restaurant or something."

"…You mean, actually _go out_ on a date?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know. Why don't we just do something here at the castle?"

"That's all we ever do. Can't we do something different?"

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'll think about it."

"Fine."

A few days later, Valentine's Day had arrived. As it was every day, Saïx was standing in the grey area, sending people on their missions for the day when Demyx came skipping into the room, flying a bunch of tiny paper hearts into the air.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Demyx cried and handed Saïx a card. "There you go, Saïxy!"

"You sure are… in an extra cheery mood today."

"Of course! It's Valentine's Day, one of the best days of the year! Plus, I'm sharing this Valentine's Day with my Xiggy! So what about you? You sharing today with the superior?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business."

"Aw come on, Saïxy, cheer up!"

"Demy!" Xigbar called as he walked into the room. "You coming?"

"Yeah! Coming, Xiggy!" Demyx cried happily and ran over to him before they walked out together.

Later that day, around 5:00, Saïx was heading back to his room when Xemnas stopped him in the hallway.

"Saïx, I've been thinking about what you said the other day. It really would make sense for us to go out somewhere together."

"You mean it?" He asked, happily.

"Yes. After all, we are lovers, and you deserve more than sex every time we spend time together."

"Well, it's not like I mind the sex." Saïx said with a chuckle.

Xemnas smirked. "I know. Ah, back on subject though. So, I decided to get us a reservation in a little place called _Il Cielo_."

"Il Cielo! But it's like… impossible to get a reservation there, especially on Valentine's Day!"

"So I pulled a few strings, bribed a few people. So sew me." Xemnas joked. "We got to be there soon though; if we're late, they won't hesitate to let someone else in! So go get changed into something formal, and hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" Saïx said and rushed to his room.

Roughly a half an hour later, Xemnas and Saïx were at one of the tables at the restaurant and were looking through the menu.

"Everything here looks so good," Saïx said. "But so expensive!"

"It's fine, Saïx, trust me. Get whatever you want."

Saïx smiled and laced his fingers with Xemnas'. "You're being really sweet tonight."

Xemnas smiled back and took Saïx's hand into both of his. "You deserve it. After all, you do so much for me, and I hardly ever have the time to tell you how much I appreciate it!"

"It's my pleasure, sir. I live to see you happy and content."

"Please, you don't have to call me 'sir'; just call me Xemnas."

"Of course, Xemnas."

Just then, the waitress came over to their table. "Hello! Have you two decided what you want to order?"

"Ah, yes. I'll have the Linguine con Vongole (Linguine with Manila Clams)." Saïx said.

"Very good, sir. And for you?"

"Pappardelle Sorrentini con Astice (Homemade Pappardelle with Whole Maine Lobster & Fresh Cherry Tomato Sauce)."

"Very good choices! I'll bring you your meals as soon as they're done then! In the meantime, would you like some more wine?"

"Yes, please." Xemnas answered and she nodded, leaving to go get some.

After Xemnas and Saïx had eaten their meals, Xemnas took hold of Saïx's hand. "Saïx, how about you and I go back to the castle and have a little private time?"

"I'd like that."

"How's everything going over here? Can I get you two anything else?"

"No thanks. Just the check, please."

The waitress nodded and handed over their check which Xemnas promptly paid before he and Saïx left to go back to the castle.

A bit later, Xemnas and Saïx were in Xemnas' room, under the covers of his bed while their clothes spread out on the floor. Saïx wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck and let out a quiet whimper–like noise.

"Saïx, are you alright?" Xemnas asked, concerned as he looked him in the eyes.

Saïx looked back at Xemnas and smiled. "Yes, I'm alright." He whispered before flipping them over, taking Xemnas by surprise, and started moving his hips again. "I love you, Xemnas."

"And I love you too, Saïx." He whispered before pulling Saïx down for a heated kiss.

Saïx broke the kiss a moment later, both of them panting for breath. He bit his lower lip and moaned. "Xemnas… I'm…I'm going to…"

Xemnas smiled and wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping it in time with his movements.

"Ahh!" Saïx cried out and tensed as he came onto Xemnas' chest.

Xemnas groaned and bucked his hips as he came also, filling Saïx up completely.

Saïx and Xemnas both panted, trying to get their breath back before Saïx moved off him and collapsed onto the bed. He then smiled and cuddled himself onto Xemnas' chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I want us to be together forever, no… for even longer than all eternity."

"Xemnas, are you…?"

Xemnas smiled and nodded before giving Saïx a kiss. "I want to marry you, Saïx. That is… if you'll have me."

"Oh, Xemnas! Of course I will!" Saïx cried as he hugged him.

"Good! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Xemnas!" Saïx said, and they both smiled before drifting off to sleep.

KH – KH

Okay, okay… I admit it's not that great. I just really wanted to write a Valentine's Day story this year! I was originally going to make it a Sora x Riku story, but I could not for the life of me come up with a good enough idea for them, so… I settled for Xemnas x Saïx!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
